


Dance with the Devil baby (you might enjoy it)

by littlemisswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romantic Lucifer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswinchester/pseuds/littlemisswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Novak was a senior in high school and he was done with dating bimbo women that just wanted sex. He wanted more and maybe he would get that from the junior Sam Winchester the football stars little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be fantastic kudos are welcome as well. 
> 
> I don't own any supernatural characters but the story is mine.

Lucifer Novak was laying on his bed really hoping he could just go back to bed and have summer never end but unfortunately he needed to go back for his final year of high school. Castiel knocked on his door to tell him to hurry the hell up and get ready he wanted to see Dean before class. That kid and Dean man they should just come out everyone already knows. So Lucifer gets dressed and grabs Cas and his other brother Gabriel and drive them to school. 

Sam Winchester was so ready for school, even though most his classes the seniors take he was ready for them. He had been ready for school for about 45 minutes before he needed to get to school and Dean wasn't up yet. Sam goes up to his and Dean's room "Dean wake up we need to get to school." Sam yells through the door. "ya ya I'm coming bitch." Dean calls back not a minute later. "Jerk" Sam replies as they head out the door.

The Winchester boys went their separate ways Sam to find his friend Gabriel and Dean to find Cas. 

Sam felt some one clap him on the back. "heya Sammy, how was your summer?" Gabriel asked with a lollipop in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes "It was fine Gabe, how was yours?" Sam asked while keeping any eye out for his locker. "eh it was okay would have been better if I could have hung out with you." Gabe said honestly trying to hide his blush. Sam finally found his locker while the five minute bell rung, Gabriel quickly walked away while Sam was trying to open his locker. Apparently his locker was broken or just stuck because he just couldn't get it open. "Hey do you need some help?" someone behind him asked. Sam turned around and saw the best looking guy in all existence. Pale blue eyes, blond hair, and tall not as tall as Sam but damn this guy was pretty tall. "um, Yea thanks." Sam stuttered

The guy does something to his locker and it opens. "There you go man I'll see you around." Then he just gone. Sam just stood there unable to close his mouth and very turned on. All of the sudden the final bell rang. Thanks to that gorgeous guy he was late to his first period.

Lucifer was surprised by that cute confused junior. Maybe he should be looking for a partner in a different age group.

He just chuckled softly and headed to English. He hatred this class he was never any good at figuring out what he was even supposed to do. He walks into the class and finds a place in the back of the class. This teacher has it out for him he is sure of it. The final bell rang and the teacher started his lesson when the door opens slowly and this mop of brown hair pokes through. "What can I help you with young man?" The teacher asks. "hi, I'm looking for Ms. Coriander's class for senior English." The cute junior says. Why would he be in senior English, maybe he could get the this kid to tutor him. Lucifer looked around the room to see which desks were available and luckily the one next to his was open. "Yes, you're in the right room why don't you go sit back there." she said smiling then returning to her lesson while cute junior found his spot. 

Sam could not believe his luck he gets to sit next to that gorgeous senior for the rest of the year. Sam was listening to the teacher talk about her expectations when folded piece of paper landed on his desk. 

*Hey* is all the note said Sam looked around and found gorgeous senior smiling something that was between a smirk and a loving smile. Sam quickly wrote his reply *um Hey* he folded it back up and tossed it to the guy.

*you know I would really like your know your name, my name is Lucifer.* Lucifer passed the note back, he heard a small laugh and a pencil writing. *Lucifer huh okay sure, my name is Sam* Lucifer read. Unfortunately the bell rung before he could tell Sam more about him. This was the year Lucifer felt everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the delay in chapter updates school has been hectic and my family moved but I'm back.  
> Please comment are always welcomed 
> 
> ciao

Sam can't believe his luck with meeting a awesome senior who thinks he's cute and likes to flirt with him actually with him. he decided to text Gabriel and ask if he knows him.  
*Hey, Gabriel can I ask you something.* Sam sent quickly getting back to his homework  
* Hey Sam sure what up.* Gabriel quickly sent back hopping Sam might ask him out.  
*Do you know a senior named Lucifer?* Sam's texted read.  
*Yea, Why?* Gabriel really hopes this isn't going where he thinks.  
*Well I was wondering if you knew if he is single because he was flirting with me in English today and I don't want some crazy bitch coming after me for dating her boyfriend.* Sam's text read. Gabriel was beyond pissed how could his brother flirt with the one kid he liked. *Yea he's single but he's kind of a dick I wouldn't try anything with him. I mean I should know how my brother acts.* Gabriel sent then went to look for his asshole of a brother.

Lucifer couldn't believe his luck actually meeting a junior who was adorable and smart as all hell. He was thinking in his room about the possibility of getting Sam to hang out with him.  
There was a knock at his door, "come in." Lucifer says as the door opens. He sees Gabriel and the poor man looks like someone kicked his puppy. "Hey little brother what's going on? Lucifer asks from his bed. Gabriel looked at his older brother and glared. "I was talking to Sam today apparently he meet a dreamy blue eyes senior that he just wants to date and get to know do you want to know what his name is? Gabriel asks with a the same look that Castiel gives him when he's done something horrible. "Sure little brother, you know your eyes are kind of blue he might mean you." Lucifer says hoping that his little brother might be talking about a different Sam. "He said his name was Lucifer, what the hell happened to not going for what your brother wants. I can't believe you." Gabriel said and Lucifer was done with listen to Gabriel complain. "If you wanted him you should have asked him out. If you can't take a little competition from your brother then maybe you shouldn't go for someone way out of your league." Lucifer says while he just walks away as his brother stares back at him with a sad look.

Gabriel could not believe the nerve of his brother why can't he go after someone else. Why does it have to be his Sam. 

Sam was confused at Gabe's text he never mentioned any siblings outside of Cas,Oh well Sam thought going back to his homework. As he was shuffling through his papers a small folded up piece of paper fell on the ground. Curious Sam picked it up. (hey its Lucifer, text me some time 801-295-9317). Excidedly Sam grabs his phone and types in the number *Hey its Sam, this is Lucifer right?*


End file.
